bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
List of glitches in Bully
The following is a list of glitches in Bully. Bully clique game glitch during Chapter 1 During Chapter 1, the Bullies will have 0% respect for Jimmy and will normally attack him on sight. However a game glitch, or an error happens if the extra mission The Big Prank isn't completed. The glitch is that even though they have 0% respect for Jimmy, they won't bother with him or attempt to even attack him. Wall breaker glitch Only available in Bully: Scholarship Edition. The player, during Chapter 1, can go through walls. To do this, the player needs to go to the dustbin near the Girls' Dorm archway and rotate to face the wall. Knockout glitch At any time in the game, Jimmy will suddenly fall through the ground and land in pink water, getting knocked out. Port-A-Potty glitch If Jimmy throws a firecracker at a Port-A-Potty and opens its door at the same time before the cracker explodes, the toilet can be passed through. Preppies Lighthouse glitch When the player first get the Preppies' club house, ride a bike up the ramp going to the door of the lighthouse and jump before the end of the ramp. If the player gets it right, he should land on the roof and fall through it, landing in some pinkish water. The player can move around in the water for a few seconds before he get knocked out. There is no way to get out of the water, the player just has to wait until he passes out or get knocked out. Bullworth Gym glitch At the Gym, wait by the door in the basketball court. When someone walks in, shoot them with the spud gun or sling shot in the head. If done right, they should be knocked out with the door still open. Crouch down and walk slow once Jimmy is out there. There will be a little ledge the player can walk on. If the player falls off, he will be knocked out. Parker glitch At the Gym, look for Parker. When the player find him, grapple him. When the player grapples him, Jimmy's arms should go flying behind him while grappling him. Garage glitch At any bike garage, lead a person into the garage and run away quickly. The door should then close. When Jimmy comes back, the person would have mysteriously disappeared. Gary glitch Occurs only in the original PS2 port. At any time during Endless Summer, the player will find Gary walking around the campus or town, even though he may have been expelled. Go-kart glitch After completing go-kart race 3, Jimmy receives a free go-kart for use outside races. Crashing this kart into a barrier or wall at high speeds can cause the front of the kart to become embedded in the ground. It can take a long time to extricate Jimmy. Bike skateboard glitch Get close to a bicycle and get on it, while equipping the skateboard. If done right, Jimmy should be holding the skateboard while riding. Hold the X button to go forward slowly until the player is riding the skateboard on the bicycle. Hattrick manor glitch This glitch can be done any time after Glass House. To perform it, take any BMX bicycle and ride to Hattrick's manor. Ride to the right side of the house, where the glass house is located. Reverse and ride quickly towards the balcony. At the top of the steps, jump. If done right, the player will land in the house. Bank glitch To perform this glitch, take a bicycle and ride to the bank near the Comics Store. Reverse and ride quickly. At the bottom of the steps, jump. If done right, the player will land in a empty room with grey walls. Boys' Dorm glitch To perform this glitch, knock out someone on the steps to the dorm. Then enter the dorm. If done right, the player will find the person standing outside the rec room. The person can also be passed through, but cannot be hit. Geography classroom glitch Only in Bully:SE. When the player goes for Geography class, he is directed to a room near the doors of the building, but when he exits, will find himself standing outside the English classroom. Classroom chair glitch Only in Bully:SE. When the player enters the classroom and sits on the chair, he will spin. Category:Bully